During basic and advanced training, soldiers can be taught soldiering skills to make them more efficient and productive members of a military force. In one example, a soldier can be trained how to effectively drive a sports utility vehicle over rough terrain. However, this training can be limited if it does not properly simulate a real world situation for the soldier. Therefore, training can be tailored to vividly resemble a potential real world situation.